1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch apparatus, and more particularly, to an optical touch apparatus and the method thereof capable of eliminating sensing blind angles effectively to make all regions sensible and the operation amount can be simplified to enhance the touch point sensing efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, with the developing of image display related technology, there are various new types of display apparatus shown on the market to replace the conventional CRT monitor gradually. Wherein, the touch liquid crystal display has advantages such as power saving, smaller size, and inputting by touching directly, therefore, the touch liquid crystal display is popular to the ordinary consumers and becomes the main stream of the display market. The touch liquid crystal display is widely used in various types of electronic products, for example, an Automated Teller Machine (ATM), a point-of-sale (POS) terminal, a visitor navigation system, or an industrial controlling system.
In general, the current touch apparatus, such as a resistance touch apparatus, a capacitance touch apparatus, and an optical touch apparatus, can detect one touch point or more touch points through different detection theorems or ways. In the various types of touch apparatus mentioned above, because the optical touch apparatus has a characteristic of good transmittance; it has become another well-used technology different from the resistance touch apparatus and the capacitance touch apparatus. However, the conventional optical touch apparatus must comprise many light source emitters and light receivers set around the panel to detect touch points, therefore, additional space requirement of the entire panel apparatus is caused, so that the volume of the conventional optical touch apparatus can not be reduced, the manufacturing cost will be also huge, and the conventional optical touch apparatus also fails to achieve touch point detection with high resolution. Recently, the triangulation measurement method is applied to the optical touch technology to detect the touch points. In this way, the touch inputting resolution can be enhanced and the amount of the light emitters and the light receivers can be reduced, however, not only the problem of additional space requirement can not be solved, but also some new problems such as complicated calculations and the reflector of the border should be positioned precisely are occurred.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 1, the conventional optical touch apparatus 3 includes a panel 30, a light receiver 32, and a processing module 34. The light receiver 32 is set on the border of the panel 30, the sensible region of the panel 30 covered by the light receiver 32 can be obtained by extending the direction of view that the light receiver 32 receives the light signal. Obviously, the sensing range of the light receiver 32 fails to cover all regions of the panel 30, so that some sensing blind angles still existed.
Therefore, the invention provides an optical touch apparatus and operating method thereof to solve the aforementioned problems.